


Danti - Dark Web

by Potatoiplier



Category: Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Blood and Violence, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Eventual Smut, M/M, Pet Names, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatoiplier/pseuds/Potatoiplier
Summary: Dark is a rich, rude, lonely, sadistic, and feared man... but he wants something to have... something more than a pet... something more than money, and something more than a object... though he could hire maids for that he likes to still be alone... but what he wants much more than a maid, is a slave. Someone who he can care for slightly, and fuck, and order them around as he pleases. So he buys one-off some sort of section of the dark web, and it happens to be Anti...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first story on ao3 :P probably won't update every day but it'll update. This is based on a roleplay I did with a friend!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark is a rich, rude, lonely, sadistic, and feared man... but he wants something to have... something more than a pet... something more than money, and something more than an object... though he could hire maids for that he likes to still be alone... but what he wants much more than a maid, is a slave. Someone who he can care for slightly, and fuck, and order them around as he pleases. So he buys one-off some sort of section of the dark web, and it happens to be Anti.

Dark walked up to the obscure and abandoned building. He snuck through a hole in the side and walked down some sorts of pathways. He funnily was met by a man at a rickety desk. The man looked through and chill like Dark but almost definitely not sad strong. The man smiled at Dark. “Here to pick one out?” He asked with his raspy voice. “Yes...” Dark said with his usual monotone nature, handing the man around 2,000 dollars. The male counted the money for a second, then gave Dark another smile. “Boys on the right, girls on the left. It’s been nice doing business with you.” Said the man pointing at two different doors then sitting back down. Dark entered the right door and took his first step down a long corridor with cages on each side.

Anti sat in the back, throwing a rock at the wall and mumbled to himself. He huffed and growls as he kept hitting the wall. "Shit fucking.." He cursed to himself as he growled. His green dyed hair fell from his eyes as he threw the rock. He didn't stop rambling to himself as he moved hair out of his septiceye green eye, the other one almost a full black.

Dark walked down the corridor. He looked at some really skinny males and others who looked like they’d been through very hard times, there were ones who looked very depressed and some enraged, there were even a few innocent ones who were petrified, as Dark walked by each gave a new restriction. Some spat at him others hid in fear done shook violently from trauma, some looked up at him with pain and sadness filled eyes, without any noise or movement, nothing at all they looked back down. Dark came across one male in particular that caught my eye, he was very adorable with his green hair and such, but he looked so pissed throwing rocks and cursing under his breath. Dark didn’t want a challenge but perhaps he could tame him quickly. He walked over to his cage and looked down at him.

Dark didn’t smile.

He just looked at him. Dark crouched down to Anti's level on the ground and tapped the cage to make sure he had Anti's attention. Dark was gathering some data on the captured demon.

Anti looked towards Dark and tilted his head a little, glaring at him. "What do you want?" He huffed out and clearly showed the other male that he wasn't scared. Well deep down he was but he wasn't showing it.

“...I’m going to claim you, you're going to be mine.” Dark said simply and slightly intimidatingly. He looked him dead in the eyes. He was planning on making the other particularly his.

Anti rolled his eyes and leans back, nodding a little. "Whatever." He mumbled and blew some hair the kept going in his eye. He reaches out and threw a rock at Dark.

Dark growl slightly and stand up. He walks back over to the front desk. “Found one you like?” The guy asks. “Yes...” He answered again. He smiles and walks over to the cage Dark lead him to. He chuckles slightly “well you sure did pick your self a feisty one...” he said mid-giggle. 

He pulls Anti over to the edge of the cage with magic and straps a collar on him quickly. He also tied his hands up quickly. He also added a muzzle for precautions. He opened the cage and dragged him onto his feet, then handed the leash he was attached to, to me. He walked away as Dark lead Anti to the exit. “Not whatever now huh?” He said with an evil smile.

A low growl came from Anti and he looked away from Dark. He tried to speak but the muzzle didn't allow him to. He wants to fight back and ramble at Dark but he couldn't. He grumbled and tried getting away from Dark.

Dark tugged at the leash, keeping Anti in check. “Hey come on, it won’t be that bad If your good I’ll treat you well.” Dark said. Seconds later he snapped my fingers and we were at Dark's house. He lifted Anti's chin gently and looked into his eyes, examining the detail in a most caring way.

Anti sighed and raised his eyebrow at Dark, mumbling silently to himself as he looked back at Dark, tilting his head. "Mmph.." He hums, an angry tone coming from it. He wiggled against the restrictions.

Dark kissed Anti's forehead gently. “Stop whining so much or you’ll piss me off. I’m attempting compassion as best as I can.” He said with a sigh. Dark took off Anti's muzzle gently and looked at Anti curiously.

He huffed, his glare on Dark softened a little and he mumbled lightly as he looked at Dark

Dark creased Anti's cheek gently. “I want you to have a moderately ok first impression so, why don’t we go set up your room.” He said gently starting to fiddle with Anti's arm restraints a bit, trying to gain more kindness and trust between the other.

Anti nods, surprisingly not making any sounds. He liked Dark. He was different than his other, 'owner'. He leans into Darks touch and smiled a little. "Okay.."

Dark held his hand and guided him up to a room. It was already set up but there was definitely room for things on top of and in the drawers. The bed was set and everything... it looked mostly everything was perfectly ready for use and decoration.

Anti looked around the room and smiled a little, trying to hide it by looking down. "Thank you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two will come soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark is a rich, rude, lonely, sadistic, and feared man... but he wants something to have... something more than a pet... something more than money, and something more than an object... though he could hire maids for that he likes to still be alone... but what he wants much more than a maid, is a slave. Someone who he can care for slightly, and fuck, and order them around as he pleases. So he buys one-off some sort of section of the dark web, and it happens to be Anti.

Anti looked around the room and smiled a little, trying to hide it by looking down. "Thank you..."

“No problem I guess if you prefer to sleep with me... I’m sure I could cope...” Dark said planting another kiss on the youngers forehead. “Anyways, don’t worry about clothes... I’ll buy you some tomorrow when I go to work... you don’t mind staying in those, for now, right?” Dark asked adjusting his suit.

Anti shrugged. "I don't care.." He looked at Dark and then back around the room. "I um... I'm Anti... If you wanted to know my name...but I'm guessing you didn't.." He mumbled as he nervously rambled.

“Oh, I did want to know... I’m quite fond of it.” Dark complimented. “I’m Dark if you didn’t know.” He said gently and ruffled Anti's hair.

A light glitchy purr sound came from Anti as his hair was touched and he smiled. "Okay. T-thank you.."

Dark rubbed Anti's cheek gently with his thumb. “I must warn you about something before we begin living together... I have a very, very short temper... if I do anything that may seem rash or very hurtful when I’m angry... I don’t mean it at all... Okay? I also apologize ahead of time if I hurt you...” Dark said sighing somewhat sadly afterwards... it is true he does have uncontrollable anger issues.

Anti nodded. "Okay, I... I um... Can get pretty annoying so... Just a heads up... I guess.." He sighs.

“It’s ok... if I get angry I promise it’s not your fault...” Dark said putting a hand in Anti's back. “Anyways... what would you like for dinner?” He asked, having sweet and kind intentions but not smiling because he never smiles.

Anti shrugged. "I don't know... Something other than dog food..." He huffed out and mumbled. He leans his head on Dark's arm and sighs.

“They fed you dog food?” Dark asked with a slightly concerned tone.

Anti nods. "It was shitty dog food too.."

Dark placed his hand on Anti's cheek, looking into his eyes. “Don’t worry... You’ll never get close to any good like that ever again... unless I ask you to feed the dog...” He said somewhat sweetly.

Anti eyes lit up. "You have a puppy?!" He smiled and looked back at Dark.

“Well I wouldn’t call her a puppy... but she acts like one.” Dark said with a chuckle smiling for the first time in a very long time. “She’s quite large too. Would you like to meet her?” He asked sweetly.

Anti smiled back, nodding. "Can I?! I love puppies... Or well dogs.." He giggled lightly, his smile whining

"Well only because you want to.” Dark said holding the others hand. In seconds they appeared in a large black void. Not too far from us, there were two pretty large bowls. One with water and the other with food. They both said Chica on them. A huge dog started to run to us in the distance.

He froze a little, tilting his head a little as he watched the dog get closer. He gripped onto Darks hand a little.

The dog got closer then stopped in front of them, she barked and wagged her tail happily. She licked Anti from bottom to top in one lick. Then rolled over on her back, absolutely begging for belly rubs. Dark chuckled at her and began to pry his precious dog.

Anti giggled softly and pulled Dark closer to the dog, rubbing her belly as he cheekily smiled.

Dark pet her large amounts of fur vigorously, a smile still lingering on his face. Her tail flopped around behind her quickly, showing her excitement. She whimpered with happiness.

Anti smiled and looked over at Dark and giggled. "I like her a lot!"

Dark smiled softly. “So do I...” He said laying down on her... she was like a huge bed/pillow... and sometimes he did actually sleep on her.

Anti smiled a little and climbed up and laid down next to Dark, still smiling.

Dark hugged Anti. He laid with Anti in his arms for a second before pulling away. “Want to go eat dinner now?” Dark asked, his nature going back to calm and casual.

Anti nods and smiled. He cuddled up and sighed. "Yeah.."

Dark stood and gave his oversized dog one last pet before snapping his fingers. They were both back in Dark's house. Dark kissed Anti's cheek and then smiled lightly.

Anti smiled a little and blushed lightly. 

“What do you want for dinner? I’m literally giving a chance to pick whatever you want.” Dark said with a chuckle.

Anti thought for a second and grinned. "Baked potatoes!!" He giggled a little.

Dark laughed because he understands why Anti said he wanted potatoes. “Ok, hon.” He said gently. Dark looked in the fridge and pulled out some potatoes and a mixer, as well as other things like butter and garlic.

Anti went behind and jumped up to see what Dark was doing, watching him cook. He smiled as he lightly giggled.

Dark chuckled gently and continued his cooking. He cut all the skin off the potatoes.

Anti continued to watch Dark, in complete awe as he has never seen someone make food like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three will be coming soon!


End file.
